Monster
by bloodysundae19
Summary: Je lui fais confiance. Je lui ferai toujours confiance.


_BAM!_

Confusion.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a!?

Oh mon dieu!

Quelqu'un.

Dans l'appartement.

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

 _Clack._

Des bruits de pas.

Elsa! Je dois trouver-

Elsa!

Frissons. Partout.

Mes mains sont moites.

Si je bouge, si je bouge… Il va m'entendre. Il, elle. La personne.

Mais Elsa.

Est-ce qu'elle a entendu le bruit? Est-ce qu'elle est réveillée?

911\. Oui.

Trois chiffres. Trois chiffres qui vont nous sauver.

Le téléphone. Où est le téléphone?

Où. Est. Le. Téléphone?

Merde, merde, merde MERDE MERDE!

 _Silence._

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a plus de bruit? Qu'est-ce qui se passe!?

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu

Mon corps tremble. Il faut que j'arrête de trembler. Il pourrait m'entendre.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Elsa? Que fait-elle? Va-t-elle bien?

Calme. Du calme, Anna.

Caaaaaaaalme.

\- Anna.

 _IL Y A QUELQU'UN DERRIÈRE MOI_

Une main sur ma bouche. Non. Nonononononon. Laissez-moi!

\- Anna, c'est moi. Elsa. Tout va bien. Anna!

Elsa. Elsa est venue. Elsa va bien. Elsa Elsa Elsa.

Elle est en vie.

Ses yeux sont si calmes. Pourquoi est-elle si calme?

Elle est toujours si calme pendant les moments de panique.

Je peux compter sur Elsa.

\- Elsa. Elsa, il y a quelqu'un dans l'appartement.

Même chuchoter semble être un bruit trop fort. Il va nous entendre.

C'est un il, j'en suis sûre. Ses pas sont tellement lourds.

\- Je sais. J'ai entendu. Tout va bien aller. Je vais m'en occuper. Ne t'inquiète pas.

… S'en occuper?

Non! Non c'est trop dangereux! Elsa va se faire mal! Non!

\- Non! Elsa, il faut appeler la police!

Elle me regarde dans les yeux maintenant.

 _Clack. Clack. Clack._

Il approche! Il s'en vient! Oh mon dieu! Il vient vers ma chambre!

J'ai peur, j'ai peur, j'ai tellement peur.

911\. Il n'est pas trop tard. Pas trop tard.

J'ai besoin d'un téléphone.

\- Anna! Anna, écoute-moi!

Sa main serre ma mâchoire trop fort. Elle veut que je la regarde.

Mais le téléphone-

\- Anna, est-ce que tu me fais confiance?

Ses yeux sont tellement calmes. Comme l'océan avant la tempête.

Ils sont implacables.

\- Oui. Oui, je te fais confiance, Elsa.

Un bref sourire. Des dents blanches, parfaitement blanches.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Ne sors pas de ta chambre. Pour aucune raison. Attends mon ok.

Et si elle se fait mal? Et si elle mourrait? Et si quelque chose de terrible arrivait? Et si, et si, et si!

\- Mais…

\- Promets-moi, Anna.

Elle me supplie de promettre. Elsa ne supplie jamais. Et j'ai confiance en Elsa. Si elle veut quelque chose autant, il y a bien une raison.

Je lui fais confiance. Toujours.

\- Je promets.

Ma voix est tremblotante. Mon corps est tremblotant. J'ai l'impression de faire bouger mon lit.

Elsa se lève, et sort rapidement.

 _Chaos._

 _Grondement._

 _Un animal. Féral._

 _Menaçant._

 _Verre brisé._

 _CLAC!_

 _Des pas sur le bois du plancher._

 _Déchirement, déchiré, déchire._

 _Un liquide qui coule comme une petite rivière. Un liquide qui clapote._

 _BANG!_

 _Explosion. Liquide qui recouvre le mur._

 _Un crissement._

 _Quelque chose qui se brise._

Je vais vomir.

 _Un léger grondement._

 _Silence._

J'ai promis de rester dans la chambre. J'ai promis, mais je ne peux pas.

Pas après tout ce bruit. Pas après ce que j'ai entendu.

Mes jambes sont faibles, mais j'ai besoin de voir. J'ai besoin de comprendre.

Et Elsa.

Silencieux. Tout est trop silencieux.

La porte grince en ouvrant.

Elle ouvre sur un cauchemar.

Sang. Du sang. Partout.

Sur les murs.

Sur le plancher.

Sur _Elsa._

Une forme noire sur le plancher. Brisée. Déchirée.

Un paquet sans queue ni tête.

Elsa. Debout.

Elsa. Qui fixe la forme sans bouger.

Oh mon dieu.

Ses yeux. Ses yeux.

Rouges. Animaux.

Ce ne sont pas ses yeux.

Non.

Ce n'est pas Elsa.

Un frisson me parcourt.

J'ai envie de vomir. L'odeur est horrible.

Elle me regarde. Sans expression.

Comme un monstre.

Aucune chance de m'échapper.

Je suis prise au piège.

Ce n'est pas Elsa.

Ça ne peut pas être Elsa.

\- Anna.

Sa voix. Oh mon dieu. Sa voix.

Grave. Férale.

Non.

Non s'il vous plaît non.

Elsa…

\- Anna. Tout va bien maintenant.

Je n'ai plus de voix. Je ne peux pas crier. Je ne peux pas pleurer.

Le sang. Tellement de sang. Rouge, rouge, rouge.

\- Tout est fini. Le problème est réglé.

La chose qui n'est pas Elsa parle comme elle.

Agit comme elle.

Alors… comment est-ce que ça peut être quelqu'un d'autre?

\- Tu me fais confiance, non, Anna?

Si. Je t'ai toujours fait confiance. Mais… mais ça…

\- Tu as brisé ta promesse. Tu m'avais promis d'attendre mon ok.

Je… je suis désolée, Elsa. Les bruits… Les bruits.

Elle sourit.

Ses dents sont pointues. Comme un requin.

Mais elles sont toujours aussi blanches.

\- Je te pardonne, Anna. Je comprends. Mais c'est fini, maintenant.

Sa voix… tellement douce. Tellement réconfortante.

Elle ouvre les bras.

Couverts de sang.

Ses bras qui m'ont tenue tellement de fois. Ses bras qui me protègent de tout.

Elsa…

Qui m'a protégée encore une fois.

Tout est fini.

Elle a raison.

Je cours dans ses bras.

Tout va bien maintenant.


End file.
